


Lose Yourself In Me

by Mid_Nightmare



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Peter, Omega Peter Parker, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mid_Nightmare/pseuds/Mid_Nightmare
Summary: After a shitty day of meetings, Tony comes home wound up and angry and desperately needs his omega to make the stress of the day go away.Based on a tumblr ask I received which stated: "I wish you would write a fic where omega peter is alpha tony's little trophy wife that he spoils and controls".





	Lose Yourself In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> I got this tumblr ask and finished it just a bit ago. I hope it's alright as I actually haven't written any smut for this fandom yet (or in a while to be honest), but I do hope you enjoy! If you ever had ideas, please feel free to comment on any of my stories or just send me an ask on tumblr. The one I use to post my creations is now called marvel--for--life (originally starkerkings), and it is open to any Marvel ships!
> 
> Thank you and much love as always.

With a huff, Tony dropped his case on the table by the elevator, reaching up and rubbing at his sore neck. “Peter?” he called as he walked in, only to hear a small chirp from the kitchen.   
  
He walked into the spacious room, watching his mate move between the stove and the oven. Tony slipped up behind the tiny omega, wrapping his arms tight around his waist and nuzzling into the crook of his neck and shoulder.   
  
A giggle spilled from Peter’s pretty pink lips as he pressed back against the alpha. “How were the meetings?” he asked, moving his free hand to rest gently atop of the alpha’s.   
  
Tony let out a growl at the question, his frustration rising again. “Filled with fucking idiots,” he huffed before nuzzling the omega a bit rougher, mouthing at the warm skin.   
  
Peter squirmed in his hold, but Tony’s grip only tightened, locking the slim boy in his arms. With a soft whine, the omega went nearly limp in the other’s hold when Tony began casually nibbling on the mating bite at the junction of his neck. “Tony,” he whimpered, but the alpha ignored him sucking a hickey in the middle of the mark. “Tony, I’m cooking.”   
  
“Don’t care,” the alpha said off-handedly as his hands slid up the smaller male’s sides.   
  
“It’ll burn,” Peter whined, breath already coming in small pants as he arched back into the alpha’s touch.   
  
“Turn the stove off then.”   
  
Peter groaned before doing as suggested, flicking the stove off before reaching to turn the oven off as well. Tony growled as the angle caused Peter’s back to arch sharper, his wonderfully supple bottom pressing firmer against the front of his alpha’s trousers.   
  
Pulling the omega back roughly, Tony growled again before burying his face back in the crook of Peter’s neck, sinking his teeth into their mating bite. A near scream left Peter’s lips as his body was instantly filled with the need to submit as well as searing hot pleasure. “Alpha,” he whimpered.   
  
Tony only growled again, wanting silence from his mate as he herded him towards the living room. Peter went willingly, letting the alpha take control and move him as he wanted. He ended up bent over the arm of the couch, ass in the air and face buried in the soft cushions before Tony finally released his bite.   
  
Another whimper left him as Tony quickly began pushing the boy’s shorts down. “No panties today, omega?” he asked, breathing in the other’s arousal and the sweet scent of his slick.   
  
Peter’s cheeks burned red, and he let out a small whine. “Wanted to be good for you, alpha...” he said softly, arching his back and sticking his ass closer to the other. “Thought you might need it after all those meetings today.”   
  
Tony smirked, his hands running from the boy’s thighs up over his ass and across his back, pushing the large shirt up as he went to reveal more of the delicious creamy skin of his omega. He draped himself over the small male, mouthing up his neck to his ear. “Pretty sure my slutty little omega is just using that as an excuse. Bet you just couldn’t wait for me to get home and fill you up again, hm? You just wanted another knot to fill you up again, didn’t you?”

 

A soft moan slipped from the boy’s lips even as his cheeks burned at the lewd words falling from his alpha’s lips. A sudden rough hand coming down hard on his ass caused a yip to leave the small boy as the alpha growled. “Did I ask you a question, omega?” Tony growled - practically snarled in Peter’s ear. “Answer me when I’m talking to you.”

 

“Yes, alpha,” Peter whimpered, small hips wiggling against Tony’s crotch to press harder against the obvious bulge. “Yes, I… I just wanted it to be easier- Ah!” he gasped when another hard hit came down on his bare skin. “I just wanted you to fill me up when you got home,” he corrected between soft pants, “I wanted you to knot me again.”

 

“That’s what I thought,” Tony chuckled, nosing behind the omega’s ear. One of his hands trailed down the boy’s back, tracing the ridges of his ribs and the soft curve of his hip before settling between his cheeks. His fingers roughly pressed against the furrowed skin, pushing two fingers in easily. “Look, you’re still open and dripping from this morning,” he whispered hotly, biting his omega’s earlobe and relishing in the broken whine. His fingers worked quickly, not wasting much time in his desperate need to surrounded by his omega.

 

Broken moans and whines slipped from Peter’s lips as he arched back into the touch, grinding against the other’s fingers. “Alpha,” he whined loudly, throwing his head back onto the other’s shoulder when a third finger breached his hole, “please…”

 

With a growl tumbling from his lips, Tony twisted his fingers before rubbing against his prostate much to the pleasure of the omega. He pulled his fingers out of the boy, smirking at the sad whimper. “You asked for it,” he rumbled, biting onto the omega’s earlobe one last time before straightening up. He quickly shed his belt, dropping it on the floor with a click before practically ripping his slacks open.

 

Peter stayed exactly as he was, panting and flushed but perfectly on display for his alpha. When the man shifted closer, the omega spread his feet even farther apart to fit the alpha better between them. Tony stroked his length once, twice, before pressing the head against the beautifully pink muscle. As wound up as he was, he still had the patience to tease his omega, barely pushing past the tight ring of muscle.

 

“Alpha,” Peter whined loudly, pressing back harder, but Tony clamped his hand down on the pale hip and pinned the boy in place. “Please, please,” he begged.

 

“Hush,” the alpha growled, continuing to do as he pleased and teasing the smaller. It was only a moment more before apparently, his own patience ran out, and Tony thrust his hips forward suddenly, burying himself in the omega’s tight warmth.

 

A scream ripped out of Peter’s throat as the other started a rough pace. Tony’s hands dug hard enough into the omega’s hips that he was sure bruises would be left, and his hips snapped forward harshly, filling the room with the sound of skin slapping skin.

 

Peter whined and moaned, fingers clutching the couch painfully tight as the alpha continued to thrust wildly. It didn’t take long for the older’s thrusts to turn sloppy, the stress of the day quickly being erased from his body. His hand reached down, fisting the omega’s neglected length and stroking him in time with his thrusts.

 

“Come on, omega,” he whispered against Peter’s ear, pausing to lick along the shell messily, “Cum for me.”

 

Peter came in a broken gasp, keening high in his throat as his body was quickly overstimulated and clenched down around the alpha. Tony came with a grunt, burying himself as deep as possible into his mate as his knot grew and locked them together.

 

They stayed locked together for a moment, merely trying to calm their heavy breathing. Tony carefully moved them though, holding his practically boneless omega in his arms and settling them on the couch. He buried his nose against the side of his neck, nuzzling and kissing the skin. “You did so good for me, omega,” he purred.

 

With a sleepy hum, Peter turned his head, gently pressing his lips against the other’s. Tony quickly escalated the sweet press into one filled with teeth and tongue. When they pulled back, a small strand of saliva linked their lips together and broke across Peter’s chin, but the omega was still smiling, sweet and happy, at the alpha.

 

“Fell better, alpha?” he asked softly, reaching up to run his fingers through Tony’s hair.

 

The alpha nodded, nuzzling against Peter’s skin once again as he clung to the omega. “Thanks to you, my precious little omega.”

 

A rosy flush spread across Peter’s cheeks. “Love you,” he whispered, rubbing his nose against Tony’s.

 

“Love you too,” Tony smiled, finally relaxed for the first time since this morning. As the pair stayed cuddled together, soft kisses were shared as well as gentle nuzzles and sweet words. When the knot connecting them relaxed, Peter groaned and shifted in the older’s lap.

 

“I gotta finish making dinner,” he pouted.

 

Tony smirked, turning the boy back to face him. “Why don’t we forget about that and take a nice hot bath with one of those bomb things you like and let Friday order us some takeout?”

 

Peter giggled loudly, grinning from ear to ear as he pressed another quick kiss to Tony’s lips. “That… sounds wonderful.”

 

Tony smiled and stood with the omega in his arms, smiling at the surprised little laugh that stumbled past Peter’s lips. “Fri?”

 

“Already on it, sir,” the AI replied as the pair headed to their bathroom.


End file.
